Maglor's Silmaril
by Kirunavaara
Summary: My take on what happened to the Silmaril after it was thrown into the sea. Updated version because Crackers encouraged me to go over it again.


**Maglor's Silmaril**

Disclaimer: It's Tolkien's characters, not mine. I don't get money and I don't know if I can hope to ever create something as beautiful and inspiring as he did.

AN: This is just a little piece that came to me a few days ago. I have no idea at all if it's been done before. It is not my intention to copy anyone. Also, I went through it several time. If you still find any mistakes concerning spelling or grammar, let me know. I'll be grateful.

* * *

><p>Ulmo, Salmar, Osse, Uinen – none of them would've gone looking for it on purpose. They had a silent agreement on the matter. The thing had caused too much misery. None of them had any desire to have it around.<p>

Still, Uinen came across it by accident one day. Oddly enough, she was not really surprised. Some things were just meant to be found. Only one question remained. What was she to do with it?

She could've kept it for herself. Uinen had to admit that she was tempted, if only for a moment. There it was, resting innocently on the ground before her. One of the legendary jewels of Feanor. Wars had been fought because of them, blood had been shed. Countless elves, men, and dwarves had lost their lives because of them. For centuries, this stone had been a part of the Dark Lord's crown. It was unaffected by anything which had happened to it. Its light shone as beautiful as ever. Uinen twirled a strand of her long hair between her fingers and sighed. No. It wasn't hers to keep.

She could've just left it there. Then again, it simply didn't seem safe. There was not telling if the sea was going to cover this land forever. It might rise one day, or the water might draw back. It would just lie there then, openly. A precious, beautiful jewel found by whomever might always cause jealousy and conflict. No oath by its creator and his sons was needed on that account. Thingol and his fatal argument with the dwarves were proof enough for that.

Even if the sea was never going to release these lands, there was still a possibility that someone might find it one day, as she just did. You never knew.

Better not take any risk, Uinen thought. The stones had caused too much trouble and misery so far. History did not allow her to keep this knowledge to herself. Ultimately, Uinen had but one choice. She had to tell someone. And there was really only one person in the whole wide sea that held authority to decide on the matter.

So she went and told Ulmo. He quietly thanked her and bid her go until further notice. This was not an easy situation for him at all. As a matter of fact, he was aware that should tell Manwe and the others. He did not live among them, he did not always agree with their decisions, yet he had never kept a secret like that from them before. If only his heart had not warned him against telling anyone. He was not convinced the presence of the jewel was going to do any good in Valinor.

For hours, the Lord sat in silence, contemplating. When he had finally come to a decision, he called on Uinen and told her to show him the spot.

She led him there. For a while, they simply stood. The sight of the light caught them for a moment. Its purity and beauty was simply breathtaking. It seemed to Uinen as if it looked even better now than when she had spotted it for the first time.

In the end, Ulmo picked it up and put it into a small box.

He made Uinen promise to not tell anyone, not even Osse. Not ever.

The Lord brought the jewel back to Ulmonan. It truly was a safe place. None of the Valar ever came here. Neither elves, nor men, nor dwarves were ever going to come close enough to the castle to even cast it a glance.

There it is kept, the Simaril which Maglor has thrown into the ocean when it burned his hands for he was no longer worthy of holding her. It is hidden in a secret place, so it may cause no harm.

Neither Ulmo nor Uinen told anyone. The Lord sometimes thinks of it. But he never speaks of the Silmaril. Nowadays, no one ever sets his eyes on Feanor's stone.

There it will lie. In the secret place only Ulmo knows.

Its light will remain hidden.

Until after the Dagor Dagorath, when the world will be remade. Only then, three Silmaril will be united once more.

* * *

><p>Explantions:<p>

Salmar, Osse, Uinen: Maia who serve Ulmo

Ulmonan: Ulmo's palace

Dagor Dagorath: the final battle

Also, I'm aware that several versions of the Fall of Doriath/ death of Thingol exist. I decided to go with the one given in the Silmarillion.


End file.
